Cinderella by yugioh characters
by abiak
Summary: You maybe hear a bout Cinderella story, and heard about YGO story, but did you hear both of thos two stories in one tale.... will let's the fun begin.I'm sorry to YAMI YUGI and TEA fans.


**Happily ever after**

Disclaim: I do not own YGO nor Cinderella

As you read the story you gonna notice that Yami is the prince and Tea is Cinderella, the rest will be understandable

Once upon a time in a land of far far away, there was a very ugly girl, dark hair colored and one sided very pointy to the degree that if you touch it you going to cut your finger and suffer.

However, that girl (named Tea) had lovely and tender stepmother and hers two cute little daughters (serenity and Mai "Tea's stepsisters").

As always Tea was beating her stepmother and insulting her whenever she appeared in front of Tea's sight.

Serenity and Mai were wearing a very old and dirty clothes, usually it is Tea's clothes after she threw them, since she was shopping too much and her family can't afford the three sisters allowance so they decided to let the most important member "which is Tea for sure" to spend money and what left after her will be for her stepsisters.

And one day ... ... ...

A Massage arrived to Tea's house, it was an invitation from prince Yami "Yami Yugi aka Atem" asking them to his palace to attend

Tea here yelled at her stepmother "come on, make my dress ready to attend the prince party"

"May I and my daughters attend too?" The stepmother asked her gently

Of course no, when the palace people hear your stupid names they gonna kick us out" Tea answered with angry as she started to slap them with a lash and scream "you stay at home and do the cooking, the laundry, and cleaning".

Tea wore a pretty dress and shoes, and headed toward the palace, while Mai and serenity sat in the kitchen crying, but suddenly a fairy appeared to them and said "hy, you two idiots why are you screaming?"

"We wanna go to the prince party," they answered with tearful eyes.

"Shame on you, any one of you tried to go, I'll gonna break her legs," the fairy answered noticing the presence of a golden wagon attached with tow beautiful white horses waiting the two girls.

The fairy cannot stand the idea that those girls will try to escape to the prince party, so she convert the horses to two black mousses and the wagon to a rotten melon.

In the palace, Yami met Tea and fell in love with her immediately, since he has more crazy and sharp pointy hair than he does.

They started talking and dancing but then suddenly!!!!!!!!...

The watch knocked on 12 o'clock midnight, tea remembered that this is the date of the last episode of Naruto series (she had a crush on susake Uchiha, ya she was very loyal fan to leave the prince, the party, and the whole palace to see what happen to susake any way lets continue the story….)

She left the palace and run very quickly before missing the opening theme, the prince Yami started to follow her, unfortunately he was very heavy so he fell on the floor and began to roll till he passed her, after a few minutes he stopped, his face was facing the floor can't move a muscle.

Tea reached the spot where Yami was laid, she did not notice him (of course susake was dominating her mind) through her running she sat foot on his back, her tall pointy heel entered to the mid of his back, she can't feel her self took off the shoe, completing the running to her home with one shoe

The prince Yami felt very sad since Tea was the only girl that accepted to marry him.

Next day Yami announced that the girl who own that high hail will be his wife, so he started knocking the doors and asking after he turn his back where the pointy heel was stucked "do you have a girl wears this shoe?" all people gave him the same answer they said "even if we have that girl we will not let her marry someone look like u, go and find a girl that fits you".

The poor prince received many yells and swearwords until he reached Tea's house and asked, "Do you have a girl wear this shoe" he turned his face to talk to them after letting them see the shoe from his back.

"We all use this kind of shoes" the stepmother replied.

"I want the one girl who owns just this one," he pointed to his back.

The stepmother wanted to try that shoe, she threw the prince on his face and tried it, like Serenity and Mai tried it too, but the shoe was very large on there size.

The prince started to get out the house after his back was broken.

The cock screamed "ko ko kooooo don't leave, Tea is in the bathroom"

In this time Tea left the bathroom and asked the prince to try the shoe, she threw the prince again on his face (but this time broke his nose) and tried the shoe, and yes it was her, the shoe perfectly match her foot, as the pointy heel implanted more inside the prince back he screamed "I found her, found her"

Tea and prince Yami married and left the country to somewhere else somewhere farther….

The people felt relief after the two pointy hair faces moved away ….Therefore, they lived happily ever after

Will I guess this is it, this is the end of my story I hope you like it, if so …pleas review or put your comments.

Sorry if there are grammatical or spilling errors, I do not have really time to check on it.


End file.
